Lilies of the Valley
by Mitsukai20
Summary: AU. They were all different. And yet they all struggle with life and its ups and downs. A slice of life story between three schools, different people with one problem: a girl... falling in love with another girl. YURI. MULTIPLE PAIRINGS. Rikkai-centric
1. Chapter 1

... I have committed the most sacrilegious act in all of fanfiction.

_Genderbending_.

Yes, _complete _genderbending. And before you bring out the torch, pitchforks and send me to my execution, I just would like to say a few words before I fall to my impending doom.

As a guy, I've always liked girl-on-girl. *coughs* And ever since my sister introduced me to BL, I've been feeling... well... _effeminate_ lately. But I can't deny that I like the pairings in PoT, so I made a compromise, for myself and to stop the complete loss of my sanity (as well as trying to question my sexuality as of the moment). *cough* So... I really have no excuse, only that I like to do this, and that I haven't seen complete genderbends in PoT... yet.

Okay, now you can continue.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Takeshi Konomi will kill me for making his characters female. Enough said. Future Shoujo-ai (multiple pairs). Some typos, MIGHT be OOC (because I have no idea on how the female mind works at all). That is all.

* * *

Marui Bunta tried to stifle a shriek as someone grabbed the redhead from behind, one hand running through the strawberry pink locks while the other slid inside the white blue and green school uniform.

"Hmm~… you've filled out this summer. Puri."

Face flaming from embarrassment, Marui pushed away from the molesting hands and turned on the person owning it, giving out a killer glare… which would have been more effective on a not blushing person. "God, Niou! Don't you have any concept of personal space?"

Niou merely smirked and strode forward in confidence, silver hair gleaming in the sunlight as the teen gave Marui an amused glance.

"You're still an A-cup, though."

"S-Shut up!" Marui stuttered, her face turning into a shade that would put her bright magenta hair to shame. She crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously, shooting the Trickster a dark look. "You have no right to judge a person by her cup size!"

"Relax, relax~" An arm was slung over her shoulders and she looked beside her, only to have Niou grinning madly at her. "There's no shame in being an A-cup!"

"Says you," Marui shot back, looking at Niou from head to toe, scowling. "You can only say that to me because you're a B-cup."

"… That may be right." Niou winked and quickly let go of the shorter girl, who spluttered and started yelling at her. Niou quickly caught up to a person a few meters in front, casually slinging an arm around a slim waist and burying her face beside a creamy neck, inhaling deeply.

"How shameless, screaming like that in front of many people. Wouldn't you say, Yagyuu?" She murmured, not stopping either of them from walking.

Yagyuu sighed, trying to pry off the hand that was at her waist. "Niou-san, you provoked Marui-san again, didn't you? And please let go of me, this is inappropriate behavior." Her face was lightly tinged with pink, but it was mostly hidden by her opaque oblong glasses.

"Ah, my ever conservative Hiromi-chan." Niou teased lightly, tightening her hold at the other girl. "How cute." Quickly she gave a kiss to the other's girl's neck before sprinting off again, not catching Yagyuu's jump of surprise and her deep blush, her hand going up at her neck to cover the spot that Niou had kissed.

"Yagyuu, good morning." Yagyuu turned around and saw a beautiful girl with long blue hair and a sweet smile, falling in step with her as they continued walking.

"Ah, Yukimura-san. Good morning." Yagyuu greeted the girl with a small, friendly smile. "Sanada-san is not with you today?"

"Ah, Geni?" Yukimura shook her head, looking a bit out of place without the tall girl that's always beside her. "She has kendo practice this morning, and she told me not to wait up for her. I would have, but she wouldn't let me."

"Kendo practice starts at dawn, right? So of course she wouldn't want you to wake up that early." Yagyuu said matter-of-factly, making Yukimura smile. "Niou's at it again, isn't she?" Yukimura asked, giggling as the girl continued terrorizing their friends, going after Jackie this time, who had caught up with Marui and was comforting her and at the same time trying not to get exasperated with Niou's antics.

"Goodness, Niou-san's quite the troublesome person." Yagyuu shook her head. "Even I wonder how I manage to keep up with her."

"Hmm…" Yukimura looked thoughtful, with a sly twinkle in her sapphire blue eyes. "Could it be that you're not paying that much attention to her lately?"

"E-Eh?" Yukimura laughed softly at Yagyuu's surprised and flushed face. "W-What do you mean by that, Yukimura-san?"

"Oh, nothing." Yukimura had a secretive look in her eyes, smiling innocently. "Forget I said anything." And with that, she bade goodbye to Yagyuu, who still looked confused and embarrassed, and slowed down, letting a girl with long brown hair catch up with her, as they neared the gates of the campus.

"It would seem that you're also enjoying yourself, Seiiko." The girl remarked as she smiled in greeting. "Genichi is still in kendo practice right now, correct?"

"As expected of the Data Mistress, you never miss anything, Reina." Yukimura chuckled, leaning against her best friend's shoulder slightly. "Good morning."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Seiiko." Yanagi Reina had already forgone the morning greetings; then again, that was Yanagi for you. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine, thank you." Yukimura smiled. "Reina, what are the chances of me walking with you to classes today?"

"About 15.21%." Yanagi answered immediately. "Though," she smiled ruefully, "I forgot to take your personality to count. I thought that she would be the one to give in to your request, not the other way around."

Yukimura gave a short chuckle. "Geni's been always looking out for me. And I want to ease her worries a bit, so I gave in to what she wanted. She's more stubborn than I am when it comes to these things." Passing the gates of the Rikkaidai campus, she smiled affectionately, thinking of her closest and most dear friend.

Yanagi saw the smile and had to laugh. "Genichi's only stubborn when it comes to you, Seiiko."

Yukimura looked up at her, a little lost in thought. "Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"Don't worry about it, Seiiko." Yanagi smiled, shaking her head. "Shall we go?"

Yukimura looked up at the sky, then to the path where she was walking on, and to the school where she would be spending her last year of middle school. She had come to love RIkkaidai Fuzoku with everything she had, and as she saw Niou with her Yagyuu, Marui talking animatedly with Jackie, she had a feeling that her last year would be a very good and entertaining year.

"Reina, I think that today would be an interesting year for all of us. Wouldn't you agree?"

Yanagi gave a smile, also thinking the same thoughts, anticipating the things to come.

"Yes, I think so too."

* * *

... I have no words. *headdesk* I sincerely apologize for this piece of work, since I know that most fangirls will kill me for this. But can you really blameme? I belive that love transgends everything, even gender (WTF am I doing reading CLAMP?) so it doesn't really matter if you're of both sexes, of if you're male of female. You'll find a way to love each other, if you're really soulmates.

Yes, that is Rikkaidai, genderbended and with hints of romance between Niou and Yagyuu. I always believe that Yagyuu is seme, but in the case of girls, Niou is just too persuasive to not be the seme.

... I will continue this... probably, if I don't get negative remarks like "OMFG HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE PWEETY BISHIES?1.! *CRIES*" Other school wouldscome up eventually, since I plan to do this fic Strawberry Panic-style.

Err... that is all. You can continue stewing me now. Reviews and comment appreciated.

**_Mitsukai20_**


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter for this story, because I was having too much time in my hands and I want to write something about this quickly. An arrival of a new character in the lives on Rikkaidai, and we finally meet some Hyotei and Seigaku personalities. I decided that the first official yuri pair for this story would be Platinum, aka Niou/Yagyuu, because I had fun while characterizing fem!Niou.

In regards on who's top and who's seme in this fic, the standard position would apply more most couples, but with D1, I made fem!Niou seme, because while I believe that in BL, Yagyuu tops, Niou's has the more sexy, dominating figure when turned female, and Yagyuu will be more passive. And besides, uke!domination FTW.

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter. Appearance of Hyotei and Seigaku characters, with some Platinum Pair loving at the end.

* * *

"Ah! Oh no!" A figure can be seen running quickly on the street, quickly dodging and passing through people, clothes unkempt, puffing out short breaths as a hand went through curly black locks of hair, trying to smooth it out, trying to make herself look at least half-decent.

"I'm going to be late!"

Munching quickly on a piece of toast that was hanging from her lips, she pushed through a group of people, all the while pushing her arm inside her school jacket. Crap, it was her first day today in a new school and she was going to be late for it! Not a good impression to have. But really, it wasn't her fault! She made sure to set her alarm clock early and she slept early too!

Well… she might have used a few good hours on video games… but that's because she was really close to beating the final boss! Just a few levels more and could've finished the game! And with that thought, she quickly turned through a corner, eyes widening as she felt herself skid and tumble over.

_Crap!_ Her foot slid out, making her lose balance, and she instinctively raised her arms to shield herself from the eventual meeting with cold, hard, cruel concrete.

She was greeted with warmth and a distinct color of brown. She had never seen a shade of that kind of brown, and it startled her somewhat. She blinked, trying to clear her disoriented mind. _Huh? I thought that the ground was supposed to hard…_ She thought confusedly, almost not hearing the chuckle of amusement somewhere above her.

"Are you all right?" She heard a voice asking her, distinctly not so feminine, but smooth and warm and… she felt her felt lightly blushing, somewhat embarrassed that someone had to save her from falling. "Y-Yes…" She felt herself righted again, and, shaking her head a bit, she opened her eyes and looked up.

Her emerald eyes widened again for the second time, this time in awe and in a surge of admiration.

_B-Beautiful…_

A tall girl stood in front of her, with straight chocolate brown hair that fell to her shoulders, a few strands of shorter hair faming her face, most especially her eyes, which were now closed lightly, somehow managing to see properly with it. Her lips curved up slightly upwards in a small smile, looking very prim and proper in her school clothes (which suit the other girl very well, she had thought much later) which she now realized was similar to her own."That's good. You're not injured?"

"N-No!" She answered a little too quickly, suddenly feeling shy around the other girl. "Thank you for breaking my fall…"

"You're welcome." The other girl smiled at her and it enough to make her feel slightly dizzy. The brunette stepped forward, brushing past her, letting the tips of their sleeves brush, sending a current of electricity pulsing through her body as she felt her blush deepen a thousandfold. A rustle of cloth, and a voice whispered close to her ear, so soft that she almost thought that she had dreamed of it.

She stayed rooted to the spot, even when a few moments had passed. It was almost as if she had seen an angel, and was struck speechless with its beauty.

_Well, I'll see you in school then._

_School…_ She thought dazedly, blinking herself into reality.

_S-School!_

"Ah! I'm really going to be late!"

-/-

Sanada Genichi closed the door to her locker, already in her school uniform, having finished kendo practice earlier than usual. She ran a hand through her damp, dark hair, sighing as she went out of the dojo. It was still early, but for some reason, she was glad that she dismissed the practice early. It gave her some time to think, as well as–

"Geni! Over here!"

She stopped and turned towards the voice. She saw a girl moving towards her, a sparkle in her depthless sapphire eyes with familiar blue-colored hair spilling down to her waist.

"Y-Yukimura!" She said in surprise. "Why are you–?" She waited until the other girl reached her, surprise clearly seen in her features.

"Well, I told you that I would be waiting, didn't I?" Yukimura smiled sweetly in answer. "And I told you, it's Seiiko, not 'Yukimura'." She made a face, causing Sanada's lips to quirk up slightly.

"I'm sorry, Seiiko." The dark haired girl smiled a little, causing Yukimura to smile as well, as she waved the apology away, tapping Sanada's cheek with a teasing tone. "Well, I'll accept that apology, but if you forget about it later, I won't forgive you!"

"I understand." Sanada had known the other girl for more than half of her own life, so it seemed natural for them to be on the first name basis. Yukimura looped her arm around her best friend's own, holding on to a bicep as they both walked towards the school, with the beautiful blunette smiling, laughing and talking with the taller female, who looked to be quietly happy as she listened to the stories that was being shared by her best friend.

Sanada went first to Yukimira's classroom, and Yukimura's classmates knew all too well the familiar sight of the raven-haired girl escorting her best friend into the classroom before going into her own, with was two doors away.

"Well then, Seiiko, I'll be going now." Yukimura smiled and thanked her, pausing just before entering her own classroom, her hand on the door frame as she remembered something that she had to do.

"Geni! Wait a minute!"

Sanada turned around in confusion, eyes widening as the blue-haired girl rushed towards her. "W-What?"

"This." A hand went out to touch her collar and Sanada realized it too, blushing lightly as Yukimura smoothed down her collar and adjusted her tie. "Your tie is crooked." She offered as an explanation, tying the knot securely. "There you go."

It was one of their daily rituals, and their morning walk wouldn't be complete without it. Both of them took immense pleasure in doing this, through both of them didn't show it outwardly, and with a final playful tweak, Yukimura finally finished and rested her hands on Sanada's shoulders. "Honestly, when will you learn to tie this properly?"

"I apologize." Sanada knew that her best friend really didn't mean that. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"What, and let you come in the classroom looking like that?" Yukimura asked teasingly. "What kind of a friend would I be?"

"An irreplaceable one. Thank you, Seiiko." Sanada answered, closing her eyes, covering the hand that was on her shoulder with her own, missing the sudden blush that appeared on porcelain white cheeks. "I'll see you later."

"Y-Yes…" Yukimura could only stand and stare as the taller girl smiled at her, going back to her own classroom, her fingers still feeling the warmth as she curled it on her chest. When she went back, a classmate of her immediately remarked,

"You know, Yukimura, you and Sanada-san act like a married couple at times."

"I-Is that so?" Yukimura asked in slight surprise.

"True, true." Another girl nodded. "It's like seeing an Emperor with his Empress on the day of their marriage." She giggled. "It's really cute."

"You got that right…" Another classmate said dreamily. "Sanada-san looks really handsome, you know… especially when she wears the hakama during kendo tournaments…"

"Hey, quit that." One elbowed her in the ribs jokingly. "Yukimura-chan can hear you, you know?"

The other girls laughed and continued chatting with each other; Yukimura stared out into open space, a little lost in her own thoughts. She had no doubt that she indeed loved her best friend, very much, but up to what extent? And is it a romantic kind of love? But why did she suddenly blush when the other girl touched her hand just moments before…

_Like an Emperor and his Empress, huh… _She found herself smiling a little at that. That wasn't a bad thought at all.

-/-

Akutagawa Miko was the very type of girl to swoon over handsome guys and very pretty girls. But this time, though she very well idolized Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai, her feelings for the strawberry-haired female can never compare to the one was feeling right now, her bright brown eyes centered on a person who was currently seated on the back of a magnificent stallion, its dark whitish-silvery mane almost the same shade of its rider's as they raced across the park. She was a little away from the other admirers, who were cheering and squealing loudly for their long time idol. She stood in the shadows of the trees; having been woken up from her deep slumber by the sudden spike of incoherent sounds and had irritably looked out to see what had caused it.

A soundless gasp escaped from her lips, as she stared at the amazing sight of a girl bowed low over her black horse, wearing a black and white riding outfit that complemented her silver-grey hair and sharp dark blue eyes. they cleared a fence that she was sure at about the same height as her chest, and watched quietly with interest as the other girl took her riding cap off, shaking out her long, curled hair before trotting over to her fans, some of whom fainted when the girl raised her fingers and snapped her fingers once, gaining the attention of the other girls.

"_Watashi-sama no bigi ni yoi na._"

The girls went wild, and Akutagawa Miko resisted rolling her eyes at that, though she had to admit, even she was impressed with the skills the other girl presented in front of them. She stepped out curiously, trying to get a better look at the other girl, who was waving her hands imperiously among her many fans, her stallion trotting at a slow pace as they slowly circled the other fence, clearly basking in the attention the other girls were giving her.

"Kyaaa~! Atobe-sama!"

"How wonderful!"

"She's so dreamy!"

The rider kept her chin high and kept on moving forward, and when the line of girls finally thinned, her sharp blue eyes saw a person apart from the rest of them, a short girl with long, strawberry-blond hair that curled just before her shoulders, her expression halfway between interest and confusion. She was wearing the Hyotei school uniform, and despite herself, the rider slowed her steed down, fully stopping in front of the lost-looking girl. She had never seen this girl before, and she was sure that she knew most of the Hyotei's population since all of them were completely enamored with her.

So who was she?

"You there." She spoke haughtily, gaining the attention of the other girl. "Who are you? I had never seen you before. Are you a student of Hyotei?"

The blond girl looked up, and she was startled to see soft, brown-colored eyes, almost the shade of caramel, large, almost-doe eyed in its innocence. She had never seen that kind of eyes before, so open and expressive, so clear that you almost see yourself in them. The blond smiled, an expression that put a hint of color to her cheeks, and the other girl, dare she say it, looked quite adorable. She shook her wayward thoughts away and tightened her grip on her horse's reins.

"What is your name?"

"Um… I'm Akutawaga Miko! Nice to meet you!" The blond girl looked to be quite cheerful, her dimples showing as she smiled at the rider. "You're so awesome! When I saw you riding out there I thought that you were almost flying!"

_Akutagawa…_ Somehow that name rang a bell in her head, and she finally knew who the blond girl was. She was a third year transfer student in Hyotei Gakuen, and was notorious for always sleeping anytime and anywhere imaginable. And, by the looks of it, judging from the casual disarray of her dress, that she had just been doing just that.

"Thank you for your compliment, but I already know that I'm the best." She sniffed daintily, but still quietly pleased that the girl noticed her horsemanship, though she tried not to smile back at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah! That's…" The blond suddenly ducked her head and blushed. "I… was talking a walk and I started to feel tired and so I decided to take a small nap but I didn't know where I was so I tried making my way back to the dorms but on the way I think fell asleep around here somewhere…"

The silver-haired girl tried to follow the blond's words, but when she found that could not she merely sighed and tried to move away. "Make sure to know where you're going next time. There's a curfew for the dorms and you won't be able to enter if you're late."

"W-Wait!" The blond's desperate voice reached her ears and she stopped, turning back on the other girl who was leaning towards the fence. "Um… this might sound strange, but…" She hesitated.

"What is it?" The silver-haired girl asked, for once patient with the other girl as she struggled to find the words.

"W-What's your name?" Akutagawa Miko asked curiously. The moment the silverette heard it, she fought the urge to come down her horse and shake the girl senseless. How dare she not know her name! What nerve! And they've been talking for a long time too! _No one_, and she meant no one, who does not know the name of Atobe Keira gets to live and tell about it. But the blond girl looked genuinely confused, and Atobe stamped down her irritation and fury and answered the girl in a miffed voice.

"Remember the name of Atobe Keira, the Queen of Hyotei Gakuen. Kabaji, let's go."

And with that, she snapped the reins of her horse and speeded off, leaving the blond girl still confused, but happy as she knew the name of her new friend.

"Atobe Keira… Kei-chan, then!" She announced to no one happily.

-/-

It's no secret that Fuji Sachiko liked to tease everyone. For her, it was just too easy to rile people up, and laugh at their embarrassment. Tucking a stray honey-blond hair behind her ear, she crossed her legs and smiled innocently at her best friend, whose face was competing for the color of her fiery red hair.

"So?" She finally asked cheerily. "How did it go?"

"F-Fuijiko! Don't be so mean!" The redhead suddenly wailed. "When I found out that I was partnered with Oishi I thought that I was gonna get a heart attack!"

"But it's all good, isn't it?" Fuji leaned back in her seat, amusement clearly seen in her features. "I thought that you wanted Oishi as your dance partner for this semester."

"But-But-… You!" Kikumaru Aichi pointed her finger accusingly as her best friend. "You had something to do with this, don't you Fujiko?"

"Saa…" The brunette only tilted her head up in question and the redhead finally gave up, covering her face with her hands, still scarlet faced. "It was so embarrassing! I tripped three times while we're dancing!"

"But that's fine, isn't it? Since you have Oishi to catch you when you fall…" Fuji hummed thoughtfully, chuckling lightly as she ran her hands over the red locks of hair. "Don't worry so much over it. You've known each other since the start of first year and you're very close friends."

"But that's before I knew that I had a crush on her!" Aichi moaned, though relaxing slightly when she felt the fingers through her short hair. "Now I can't look at Oishi without blushing! Fujiko, what should I do?"

"Saa..." A lot of ideas were running though the genius mind, as well a few matchmaking methods, some already crossed out, and a few still waiting to be planned and implemented but not now. "Just calm down and act like the same old Aichi. You don't want Oishi to worry over you now. And don't worry, I'm sure that Oishi would feel the same about you. After all, who can resist a cute, red kitten?" She teased lightly, giggling when the other girl glared half-heartedly at her.

"Fujikooooo…" Aichi grumbled back, but she was already smiling, feeling a bit better after the encouraging words. "I'm not a cat."

"But you act like one." She ruffled the short red hair playfully, laughing when the girl pouted at her and combed her hear using her hand.

"What about you, Fujiko?"

"Me?"

"Yeah… you're pretty popular among the kouhai, and if I remembered correctly, a senpai confessed her feelings for you in second year. Don't tell me… you have a boyfriend?"

"I have nothing of the sort," Fuji answered, laughing. Her closed blue eyes spied another girl just outside the door, talking to the teacher, and a softer, more tender smile appeared on her face, betraying her emotions for the shortest moment.

"And besides, I don't like guys." She said simply.

-/-

Niou Haruka hummed as she thumbed through the pages of a fashion magazine, her usually braided hair now unbound and fell to her chest in small waves, her legs spread out and crossed against each other as the dress shirt she was wearing came barely up to her knees, a sleeve pulled down to expose a bit of her shoulder. It was at least two sizes bigger than her, but she didn't mind, it was very comfortable to move in it, as well as very… _easy_ to take off when the situation called for it.

She leaned against the pillows, closing the magazine with a sigh, and looked beside her with half-lidded eyes.

"Hiromi… are you done yet?"

Yagyuu Hiromi was sitting on the shared desk most people had inside their dorm room. Dorm room assignments were usually in pairs, and though Niou wasn't Yagyuu's roommate, she was there simply because it wasn't lights out yet, and that she didn't have a chance to harass her girlfriend all morning.

"Not yet, Niou-san." Yagyuu's glasses were safely taken off and placed on top of her desk, as the brunette girl found it distracting to read while pushing her glasses on the top of her nose frequently. Various notes and books were scattered all around her, and she was currently writing an essay to be passed the next day. "I'm sorry. You don't have to stay here."

Niou snorted out loud. Sometimes her girlfriend was too uptight for her own good. Which was all well and good, since if she didn't have her, Yagyuu would never have the time to relax and enjoy life. Though, if Niou would admit, a very studious Yagyuu Hiromi made up for a _very sexy_ Yagyuu Hiromi. She grinned deviously as a plan started forming in her mind. "Come on, Romi, lighten up a little. Can't you take five minutes of relaxation?" She sauntered out of Yagyuu's bed, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck.

"Niou-san," The brunette's tone turned scolding. "Please don't distract me. I need to finish this essay and–"

"Ain't a distraction when you're not getting distracted, babe." Niou's lips found a sensitive part in her ear and blew on it lightly, making Yagyuu shiver involuntarily. Unconsciously she leaned back, her grip on her pen loosening as the silver-haired girl licked the shell of her ear and nibbled on it, making a small groan escape her lips.

"N-Niou-san! N-No…" With great effort Yagyuu tried to pull away, which was slowly turning out to be futile as her body once again responded to the not-so-innocent touches. "We can't… K-Kuwahara-san…"

Niou smirked, her hands running down Yagyuu's arms, grabbing her wrist and suddenly pulling her out of her chair, sending the brunet girl spiraling out of her desk to land on her bed, the cool sheets pressed against her back as she dazedly looked up the ceiling, still not getting over the shock of being in another place. Niou quickly followed suit, her hands trapping the other girl's wrists as she hovered over her, the dress shirt she was wearing hiking up to her waist, long legs straddling shapely hips as she grinned mischievously down at the brunette.

"Five minutes, Romi. That's all I ask." And hopefully the whole night with it, as she already blackmailed Yagyuu's roommate into sleeping in her room for tonight, and she'd be damned if she doesn't get her girl into the bed for some much needed alone time. Ah, the things she did for love.

"N-Niou-sa–" Yagyuu didn't have time to protest, golden brown eyes widening as Niou took advantage of an opened mouth and kissed her feverishly, tongues battling for dominance as Niou finally released her's wrists and traced the familiar contours of the other girl's body.

Teal eyes were already glazed over as they pulled apart, flushed and slightly breathless.

"N-Niou…" bit back a moan as a talented mouth lightly traced the skin of her neck, shuddering violently when the silver-haired girl suddenly bit down on where her neck and shoulder meet, with hands going up to tangle through soft, snow white locks of hair.

Niou smirked against her girlfriend's nape. "First name."

"H-Haruka…"

"Much better."

* * *

I had so much fun writing up fem!Atobe. I already have a few ideas on her relationship with Jirou, who's called Miko here, by the way, and since it's stated in the PairPuri that Atobe goes horseback riding, I made her an Equestrian. And yeah... I have to apologize for making Kabaji her horse, but I seriously cannot imagine him as a girl, and it's very life scarring for if I did. And besides, in the Wild, Wild West TeniPuri, he acts like it to Atobe, so... *coughtryingtojustifycough* And I couldn't resist adding male!Atobe's catchphrase for her, only that I changed "ore" into "watashi" and also imagine that fem!Atobe uses "Watashi-sama" every time she wold refer to herself, because I found it hilarious.

... And is it wrong for me to say that I found fem!Niou very sexy and I want her as my girl? *continually shot by current girlfriend*

**_Mistukai20_**


End file.
